A Queen's Affection
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Yoichi decides to play overwatch for his friends and make sure nothing can ambush them, but when an overly affectionate ex-queen visits him he ends up getting more than a bit of blood loss. Krul x Yoichi P.S (Could someone maybe make me a Yoichi x Krul cover image pls?)


One-shot

Author's note - This is set in an AU situation where Krul, Mika, Crowley, Ferid, Chess and Horn are branded traitors to their kind for one reason or another and end up working with the on-the-run Shinoa Squad.

(With Yoichi)

It had been three weeks since some troublesome vampires joined their group it may have been longer actually, Yoichi didn't have a very good idea of passing time without a calendar or something akin to it at least. Their alliance with the Queen of vampires Krul or anyways former Queen was a constrained one at the best of times.

While Yoichi himself didn't mind it too much since with his cute looks he had the capacity to get along with most people, though Ferid made him nervous whenever he regarded him like a princess. The snipers' teammates were much more reserved about the situation, especially Yuichiro who made it very clear he would kill any one of the vampires if he saw them even look at one of his friends the wrong way.

Yoichi couldn't blame Yu especially with what happened between him and Ferid, though the sniper had to hold back tears when he watched Mika and Yu's being reunited. "mnchu!" Yoichi flinched suddenly as a sharp pain flared from his neck and he felt his blood getting drained. The boy didn't fight it or anything sighing while letting the queen get her fill, turning to look at the queen as after she let him go.

"Why are you all the way up here little boy?" Krul asked Yoichi who flushed red at how she licked her lips clean of any leftover blood, keeping a bored look at him. "I..I was just making sure there wasn't anything sneaking up on u..us." she nodded before crawling up to the boy who backed up against a pillar of the building nervously.

That made Krul chuckle straddling the boy before whispering into his ear "Is that so? You sure you weren't trying to avoid me?" that..that wasn't wrong since working together with the outcasted vampires also meant they had to operate in close quarters and for better or worse Yoichi had gained Krul's favor.

Then sometime during the night, he noticed that Krul was still hungry and feeling bad for her he allowed her to feed on him. For some reason the strange combination of her nice smell, cold body countering his living warmth and gentle touch made it...enjoyable. After that he allowed her to feed on him openly, getting a few unhappy reactions from his friends and aggravated ones from Krul's own allies.

These negative reactions especially were felt from Mitsuba and Chess for whatever reason who glared at Krul and him whenever she fed. Well, more like whenever the tiny queen stuck to the boy which had become something of a habit for her with explanations like "Your my personal peon no one else shall be feeding off of you," and "That big breasted lass is simply angered because she doesn't get to serve royalty."

So for the day, Yoichi decided to do things that put him as far away from the queen as he could so his friends could chill their nerves. Instead, it seemed to spur the queen's affections now that she had him cornered. Krul licked the nape of his neck, saying through her tongue's drawn-out movements "How dare you -lick- leave me you're precious -lick- queen out to dry." The boy shook in slight fear as the queen's tongue traced up to his cheek before her eyes locked onto his.

"Your lucky boy," Krul's eyes narrowed while her cheeks became dusted with a light pink before she moved in placing her lips against his talking to him through the kiss breaking it for only moments "I would usually -smooch kiss- force you to swear- kiss, lick- fealty eternally to me my dear." the boy shook hesitantly returning her forceful push of affection.

The Vampiress smirked before using three fingers to force the boy's mouth fully open to allow her to deepen the kiss. Finally, Yoichi clasped his arms around the queen in a hug giving into her rough love. The boy was only allowed to pull away from the entrapping make-out session when the queen noticed he unlike her needed to breathe every once in a short while.

Yoichi huffed out hot labored breaths while burying his face into her chest to which she rubbed his head whispering out "Good boy, good boy are you feeling "overwhelmed"?" Yoichi grumbled that was one way to put it, she definitely is close to giving him a heart attack. Krul's blush had consumed her face almost looking drunk with her half-lidded eyes and she told Yoichi "Hmm it seems that your little buddy wants to give his opinion for you hehe."

The Queen slowly began to peel pieces of her dress off before using one of her sharp nails to cut open the jacket of his uniform and the shirt under it. "Come Yoichi, let us join together in a carnal chase of pleasure." the queen's aggressive advance mixing with the seductive, pressuring tone broke Yoichi sense of reason and overloaded his heart...

(The next morning)

Yoichi groaned he didn't remember much of what happened pushing himself up he saw that the only thing he had on were boxers. "Huh..wha..shit?!" he thought as his mind caught back up with what happened he gained a very frightened expression. "I..I c..can't no d..do..don't believe I..I really di..did it with Krul." As if to throw any other doubts he felt underwear-clad skin run along his back as the queen, pushed against him helping herself to a quick breakfast.

"hmmmm," she purred after finishing her meal huskily whispering out "Last night was good my little knight, maybe you should make think of me like a princess instead so we can elope if only to get away from any distractions." the boy flushed red as she circled around him about to press him for further affections when they heard a loud roar of anger.

"What the hell is going on up here?!" Krul gained the expression of a fox at Mitsuba and Chess. Mitsuba had come to check on the sniper learning from Shinoa that he was up there camping out, and had encountered Chess who was looking for Krul who had gone missing. Krul looked between the two girls and Yoichi putting a hand to her mouth giving off a cruel chuckle saying "Ke Ke it seems we've been interrupted dear how sad, and I was so ready for us to continue from last night."

Mitsuba growled lowly and Chess blinked before scowling out in unison "And what do you mean by last night." Krul rubbed her cheek against the boy's face as she replied playfully "Oh nothing much we just danced the devil's tango and he gave me the ingredient to bring an heir to the Tepes' throne." she rubbed her stomach while her eyes gleamed making both girls give jealous looks before crying out "this isn't over!"

They bolted with Yoichi completely confused about the incident and slightly embarrassed that the two had seen him in his boxers. "That was a cruel thing to say," he muttered to Krul kinda scared to hear what his other friends would have to say to this development. "Tis only the truth my dear, after all, you did get me pregnant." the matter of fact tone to her voice made the boy go "h..huh?"

"We royal vampires are highly fertile especially on our first to guarantee an heir, so lucky aren't you that you were my first, father?" Yoichi was stunned speechless from how serious she was and how she cuddled against him lovingly. Somehow Yoichi felt he would soon be choking from the responsibility of telling his friends that tidbit as well.

One-shot end

Author's notes-

1\. Yoichi x Krul, in my opinion, would be a cute thing sadly there isn't much if really anything out there on it, I guess I'm going to change that though.

2\. I hope you all have wonderful days!


End file.
